Fullmetal Alchemist collection of Sin Drabbles
by MadSmurf
Summary: [All below 200 words] Sins are trouble, we commit them and we pay for treding on their sacred ground they are the inhuman demons of god [Geuss which person or peolpe the drabble is referring to] [has nothing to do with the actual sins from fma] please RxR
1. Envy

Envy-63 words

Jealousy courses through my body.

You have _the rank_, you have _the looks_, you have _the charm_, you have _the talent_ and you _always have the women_.

How do you _do it?_ You always manage to steal _my dates._

I envy! No I _envied _you, you beat me at _everything_ but I finally won at something I beat you at _death_.


	2. Gluttony

Gluttony-98 words

I watch you eat and eat, why do you eat so much?

Is it because you blame yourself for _his_ death?

Well it _wasn't your_ fault, _we_ all tell _you_ that, why don't _you_ listen?

You use to be so strong, you always had your gun ready to keep us in line, especially _him_, one shot from your trusty metal gun and we'd be back to work.

Please stop eating so much, every minute, everyday, please stop before gluttony _consumes_ you. _He_ wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. _Please _stop before it's too _late!_


	3. Greed

Greed-68 words

I want _everything_, I want to do _everything_, I want to beat everyone at _everything_, I want to rule the _world!_

My _greed_ was my downfall, I did beat everyone at _something_, I beat them all at the _greatest_ death of all time. I died trying to rule the world but that small young boy stopped me and killed me before my goal could be _completed_.


	4. Lust

Lust-171 words

_I_ want to feel your soft, delicate, pink lips against _mine._

_I_ want to feel your body underneath _mine._

_I_ want to look into your mystifying _blue eyes_ and see mine through them, _everyday, every morning, every night._

But _I_ can't, your heart was stolen by someone else, _Russel_ isn't that _his_ name.

I made _you_ wait, but _I _was too late he got to you before _I_ even had a _chance._

_You _are something that _I_ can not have you are my _lust._

When _you_ look at _me _with your kind face do you see _it _do you see my _lust?_

When _you _speak to _me_ with your kind and gentle words do you hear my _lustful_ reply?

_I lust_ for _you_ as _you_ are something _I_ can _never_ have now that your heart belongs to _him_, Russel.

_I_ love _you_, don't you know?

_I_ will wait, just like _I_ made _you_ wait.

Forever _I_ shall wait for _you_.

_As you are my lust, my fantasy, my world._


	5. Pride

Pride-88 words

_You_ swell with _pride_ at praise from that _black haired man_.

_You _use to do that when _I_ praised _you._

But then _I_ left _you_, your _brother_ and _mother._

_You_ loved _me_, _I _was your _idol,_ but now _your_ love for _me_ had turned into _hate_ and _I _was no longer _your_ idol but _absolutely nothing_ to _you._

_Nothing at all_…_He_ praises _you _and you swell with _pride_._ I_ am _nothing_ to _you_ but know this _I _am _proud _of _you _and_ everything you have done._


	6. Sloth

Sloth

_I_ see _you_ sit there _never_ doing _your_ paperwork.

_You're lazy_.

_I'm_ sorry to say boss but _you_ are…you _always _leave it till the last minute.

What would happen if _you_ actual did it on _time_ for once?

_I'll_ tell you would happen, the _world_ would _end_ or I'd think _where_ I am and _where_ is my _superior officer?_

I'm _glad_ you're lazy; it gives the office peace and _abnormality._

So do your _sloth like_ routine and give us orders that you know _we'll follow._

_You're_ the boss and without you the _world_ would be boring, and let's not forget that we'd _miss _the constant scream of Hawkeye and her gun telling us to _get back to work._

Yep, continue being your lazy self boss, _we_ don't mind you provide _entertainment_ for us which we _always_ appreciate.

Just don't get _too_ lazy.

It might _kill _you.


	7. Wrath

Wrath-149 words

Anger courses through _me._

_You_ left me all _alone._

_I_ thought _you_ loved _me_; if _you_ didn't then why did _you_ try to bring _me back?_

_You_ nearly did it too but _you_ stopped…why did _you?_

_You_ abandoned _me_ soon after that didn't _you?_

_You_ left.

_You_ left me for _them._

_My_ _anger_ is consuming _me._

_You_ left _me_ for your _perfect family._

_Your wife_ with her brown hair and eyes.

_Your second oldest son_ with his appearance; exactly like _you and me._

_Your youngest son_ with his brown hair and eyes, a splitting _image_ of the mother only difference was that he was _a male._

_I _changed that…_I_ came and _you _ran.

But _you_ didn't abandon _them_ like _you_ did _me_; _you _left_ them_ to _protect them,_ didn't _you?_

_Well, you abandoned me so your sons shall face my wrath, the wrath of your eldest son._


End file.
